A local positioning system refers to any system that uses terrestrial transmissions of electromagnetic signals (e.g., radio frequency or microwave) to estimate a location of an object or vehicle in a work area. The estimated location of an object or vehicle in a work area may be inaccurate because multi-path reflections may be mistaken for direct free-space or line of sight propagation between the wireless devices of a local positioning system. Further, a local positioning system may not provide accurate measurements of the location of an object or a vehicle, unless the reference locations of the wireless devices are properly determined. Accordingly, there is need to reduce inaccuracies in local positioning systems by reducing the potentially deleterious effects of multi-propagation and deficient installations of wireless devices of the local positioning system.